Curiosity Caught the Elf
by TheBraveButShrinkingViolet
Summary: A young Legolas Thrandulion encounters Aragorn in the forests of Mirkwood and can't contain his wonder at the dark scruff which covers the ranger's jaw... warning: contains A/L slash
1. Interest Piqued

Disclaimer: I have no claim whatsoever on The Lord of the Rings...except as an adoring fan!

And now! The story begins:

Legolas sighed with contentment as he felt the rays of sunlight warm his face. He relished the sense of freedom he felt whenever he escaped the watchful eyes of his father and elder brothers to find some solitude in the branches of the highest treetops in Mirkwood. Only there could he feel the fresh breezes and experience full, bright sunlight. Only there did he not feel like some willful child to be constantly monitored and minded.

The elf knew that he was the youngest of his people. He had come of age at his five hundredth year of life just a few seasons ago and so had missed out on all of the major battles the sylvan folk had fought. His experience and knowledge of combat was limited to hunting and roaming in the dark forests of his home, defending himself and his comrades against the giant spiders and other wild beasts that inhabited his father, Thranduil King's lands. He knew that he resembled his late naneth whom Thranduil had adored with every fiber of his being. He'd inherited her charmingly impish dimples, her impossibly dark blue eyes. The sweet bowlike curve of her mouth and the smooth line of her jaw were all clearly echoed in the face of her last child. His laughter chimed with the same winsome bells that had filled hers. And so, he was the apple of his father's eye. And equally beloved by his brothers and his people.

Yes, the youngest Thranduilion realized his position. He understood the fierce protectiveness his family and his people displayed for him. Unfortunately, that did not make it much easier for him to put up with it and often he felt the need to run off to the outer edges of his father's borders and seek solace in the trees. Now that he had finally come of age, he found himself thinking more and more about leaving Mirkwood and exploring the world a bit more. Maybe if he left, he could prove himself to his father and brothers….

Just then, he was pulled out of his thoughts by what he thought was the faint sound of singing, tugging at the edges of his hearing range and quite out of place amongst the natural ambient noises which filled the deep wood. He slipped through the branches of his hiding place and flitted around the densely packed trunks, following his ears to the source of the disturbance. As he drew closer, he became confused. The words of this song were elvish, but the voice couldn't be. It had a deep, throaty quality that seemed to invoke the earth rather than the stars. Yet, it couldn't be dwarvish. Dwarves would never sing an elvish song and their voices were not so….soulful as this one. He remembered from his one encounter with dwarves, when Thorin Oakenshield and his ilk had been held captive in his father's dungeons, the quality of their gravelly voices. No, this voice was definitely too warm to belong to a dwarf.

Legolas slowed his pace and crept forward. He shrank his form as close as possible to the bole of the tree in front of him and used the deep shadows it created to shroud him from the creature's eyes. Cautiously, he peered around the curve of the trunk.

The strange sight which met his eyes turned his confusion to wonder. The creature sat with its back against a tree with one leg stretched out before it and the other bent to rest its arm on the knee. Pitch-black hair hung about its face in somewhat stringy waves and brushed the tops of broad shoulders. Its skin was a shade of brown impossible for any elf to reach, smeared with dirt, and marred here and there with random little cuts and scars. It was dressed in dark, travel-worn clothing with a pair of thick, sturdy boots. Its eyes were closed, the firm lips of its mouth still forming the words of the song.

Suddenly, it stopped. The eyes opened to reveal very clear, sharp slate-grey eyes and its strange voice called out, "Who are you and why are you watching me?"

Legolas froze. How had he been discovered? He'd made sure to be silent in his approach and nothing save an elf's vision could have picked him out from his concealment. The voice sounded again.

"Come out! I'm not going to harm you for I suspect you to be friendly, not fierce."

This time the elf answered, "How could you possibly know that?"

The creature smiled, "intuition. Now won't you come out and keep me company, elf?"

Slowly, Legolas left the protection of the trees and stood before it, allowing it to see him. He watched as its eyes looked him over and appraised him. He was used to appreciative looks as he had always been considered a comely child by his folk but, something in this creatures' gaze struck him as different and made him feel oddly uncomfortable. So, he decided to break the silence.

"What manner of beast are you and what is your name?"

At this the creature lifted its dark, thick eyebrows in surprise and then rich laughter rumbled forth from its chest.

"Have you never met nor heard tell of the race of men, dear elf?"

Now it was Legolas' turn to be surprised.

"One of the race of the edain? I've never seen one, though I've most definitely heard of your kind and its' great deeds! My apologies; I should have recognized you earlier!"

At this the man chuckled softly, "You must be very young indeed to have never even seen a man before."

"I am young, but not so young! I came of age some time ago!" A slight flush came to the elf's cheeks as he answered. Why was this man talking to him this way? He may be young for an elf, but he definitely beat the man out in terms of age!

The man surprised him with his response, "So, did I."

Legolas' frustration diffused quickly as he looked upon the stranger. The man was absently toying with a ring on his right index finger. It was a very kingly ring, with two serpents and an impressive dark emerald. What was such a ring doing on the finger of a lone vagabond?

"My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I am one of the dunedain rangers from the north. I'm taking a slight detour on my way to Rohan…"

At this Legolas gave a rather graceless snort, "A _slight_ detour? If you were coming from the northlands, wouldn't it have made sense to simply go through the gap of Rohan?"

"Yes, it would. But the whims of men don't always make sense."

The elf regarded the man curiously. There was a quality to this…ranger that the elf felt a liking towards. Something deep and conflicted yet oddly calm played about in the strong planes of his face and the steely grey of his eyes. The determined set of his jaw persuaded the elf to trust his word. Legolas walked over to him and sat down cross-legged beside Aragorn to both look at him closer and consider him further. And that was when he noticed it. Short, dark hairs stuck out from his skin, covering his jaw! He'd been so preoccupied with the overall picture; he'd failed to fully take notice of this, this scruff! What a strange creature this man is.

a/n ~ So, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it with the fiery intensity of a thousand exploding suns? Plz review and let me know! :D


	2. Friendly Inquisitions

Continue:

Aragorn shifted a bit, trying to find a more comfortable position against the roots of the tree. He hadn't expected to encounter a lone elf this far out along Thranduil King's borders. But, he didn't mind the interruption of his solitude in the least for he found this elf to be particularly lovely with a very clear, light voice which did the ears good to hear. The man rested his eyes upon his fair companion. The diffused, yellow-green sunlight seemed to cling to the unknown elf like a halo about his form and made the blue in his deep, dark eyes sparkle. His incredibly light blonde hair was braided at the sides of his head in the fashion of simple elven hunters before falling almost to the middle of his back, framing his delicately pointed ears. If Aragorn had not already looked upon the Evenstar he would have proclaimed this elf to be the fairest of its kind.

His thoughts turned to the lovely maiden who was his foster-sister and felt his chest fill with a sense of longing accompanied by burning futility and resignation in the pit of his stomach. His beloved foster-father would never let him pursue her. And surely, she found him most unimpressive. She, who had lived for thousands of years and so, was immensely wise and learned and sure of herself. With a sigh, Aragorn laid those musings aside. They would come to nothing and reminded him too much of the home he'd left behind a few years prior and the identity that he'd had to cast away. He was no longer just Estel; he needed to become king. He needed to go to Rohan and Gondor to learn of his race and gain experience in the commanding and organizing of armies. And yet, he found himself here, tarrying about in Mirkwood.

"Why is your face covered in those short hairs?" Aragorn was drawn out of his silent brooding by the inquisitive voice of the mysterious young elf.

"What? You mean my stubble?"

"Stubble? What an odd term for hair…" As he said this, the fae creature cocked his head to the side, confusion evident in his fair face. The sight gave Aragorn pause. He looked at him and realized that the pose made the elf look….what was that word females often used to describe such things? Adorable. That was it.

"It's the beginnings of a beard which men either let grow out full as in the manner of dwarves, trim and cut into styles, or shave off completely."

"Oh. Are you growing yours out now?"

"I am normally clean shaven but have not been able to keep up my appearance for a while now. So, I have this stubble as my beard is trying to grow out once more."

The wood elf fell silent once more. Aragorn had the distinct impression that the pretty elf had further inquiries regarding his facial hair but was holding them back forcefully. This struck him as amusing because normally it was elves that perceived what impulses men were trying to hide. Aragorn chuckled softly to himself before deciding to turn the conversation to a topic of decidedly more interest: the sweet little fae sitting next to him.

"So, why have you strayed so far out along your king's borders? Surely, it must be dangerous for you to be out here by yourself?" The blonde scrunched up his nose a bit at the ranger's questions before snapping back in an annoyed tone.

"Why do you ask? Do I not look capable of defending myself?"

"No, I meant no disrespect. It's just that I was under the impression that when Thranduil's folk leave his halls they do so in groups to guard against attack from the increasing evil which flows from Dol Goldur…" Aragorn was curious about the elf's rather testy reaction to his innocent questions.

"Oh. Well. Yes, that is true for the most part…. But, as to the reason that I'm out here by myself, well. I have my reasons." Dark gold eyelashes fluttered over limpid blue eyes in a show of flustered apology, unwittingly drawing the lone ranger's attention.

"Hmmm, alright then. Keep your secrets," Aragorn said. The corners of his mouth pulled into a subtle rakish grin. His voice lowered in timbre and grew a bit rougher in quality as he voiced his query, "But may I have a name?"

The pretty one considered him with a puzzled quirk to his brows for a few moments before responding tentatively, "Legolas…"

"A charming name, but don't you have a father and family?"

"Yes, but I think I'd rather have them remain unnamed for the time being," then he added hesitantly, "…you did say I could keep my secrets, yes?"

The ranger's grin sharpened into something more dangerous and wild as he responded in a low register, "yes, I did." The entrancing young elf's, no…Legolas' countenance became a bit more nervous and his posture bespoke of an inner battle to keep from squirming under the scrutiny of piercing grey eyes.

a/n~ Sorry if my chapters are a bit short, it just seemed to good to end here. I love feedback, it's my first attempt at writing a fanfic so I'm a bit nervous and very open to suggestions! I'll try to update this story again soon :D


	3. Caught

A/n~ WARNING! This contains SLASH, meaning Aragorn and Legolas are k-i-s-s-i-n-g! And having more-than-friendly thoughts about each other! If you are not okay with this, then please turn back now! I do not want to cause anyone any grief or anger so, please heed my warning! For those of you who do like/love this sort of thing…. Enjoy! :D

Why was this strange man affecting him so? Legolas' mind buzzed with distressed confusion. A charged tension had suddenly dropped like a heavy curtain in the air between him and the man. It bewildered him and knocked the usual controlled grace he carried himself with off-kilter. Already this ranger had managed to get under his skin. He'd been coarse in his discourse with the man thus far; barely able to stem the flow of childish questions that threatened to pour from his mouth at the wonder of the…..stubble and becoming snappish at the man's casual queries. It had been many, many seasons since he had blushed and lowered his eyes in abashment like that.

That was when Aragorn's attitude had changed. His voice had become rougher and taken on a deep, dark tone that the elf had never heard before. His handsome face had shifted into a dark, promising smile as his eyes seemed to glow with some unidentifiable emotion. There was something vaguely threatening about the way Aragorn looked at him and the effect it had on him was strong and alarming. A shiver crept down his spine like when he felt the presence of a dangerous beast nearby on one of the hunts. But something stayed his hand from aiming one of his deadly arrows at this particular beast. A heated sensation coiled slowly in the pit of his stomach. His breathing deepened slightly as he tried to calm himself down.

What was going on? His reaction to this man was absurd! Yet, somehow, it seemed right. As if on some level, he did understand what was happening and that it should be eagerly anticipated. The elf ran a slender hand through his soft shining hair in a rare nervous gesture as he weighed his options. He could simply flit away up and through the trees to rid himself of the man's agitating company. Yes. He could easily escape as soon as he felt the necessity to do so. Until then, he could find out more about this strange person and the even stranger intent in his captivating gaze.

Aragorn slowly reached a hand towards Legolas' fair face. The elf trained his wary eyes on the appendage as it moved closer by inches, studying it. The fingernails were a bit ragged and persistent dirt clung to them about the edges, though it was obvious much had been removed from under the nails in an attempt at cleanliness. The skin was darkly tanned, heavily calloused, and bore small scars here and there. This man must have been living in the wilds for at least a few years and the placement of his thicker calluses spoke of much experience in the use of swords. The impressive, kingly ring glimmered darkly on his forefinger. It should have seemed out of place on such a dark, dirty hand. But it didn't. It felt like it belonged there; like destiny had chosen that particular hand for that particular ring.

Legolas' eyes lifted to look the man in the face. He should be repulsed by the sweat and grime, but it only added to the rough, dangerous charm and mystery of his presence. The musky scent of the man's sweat and skin cloyed in his nostrils, pulling him in further. That stubble. He'd wanted to ask the man what it felt like. Was it as scratchy as it looked? Could he touch it and find out for himself? Before those had just been childish inquiries that he'd held back in order to be polite. Now it was different. Now, a burning feeling in his stomach drove him to find the answers. But, how should he approach the man? What was he to do? Glittering grey eyes met his, and Legolas gave into impulse. He gently laid the palm of his hand against the back of the man's and guided it the rest of the way to his cheek.

Aragorn's breath caught in his throat. The elf's skin was so smooth and cool. He ran his thumb over the offered cheek in a soft caress. Those long gold eyelashes swept downwards in response and the man felt a surge of desire for this luminous fae being. His grip on the elf became firm as he curved his palm around the juncture of his jaw and neck, burying his fingertips in the silken hair at the nape and resting his thumb where the smooth cheek met the leaf-shaped ear. He leaned forward, bringing his face within inches of the elf's. Eyelashes swept back up to reveal enchanting lamp-like eyes staring at him intently. Their focus dropped to the ranger's mouth. The man took the direction of the gaze as a sign for him to continue. He closed the remaining distance and pressed his lips against the elf's mouth in a full and luscious yet gentle gesture.

With a sharp gasp, Legolas jerked backwards, eyes widening in shock. Aragorn kept his hand firmly planted in his hair, refusing to let go of his prize so easily. For a split-second, Legolas felt a strong impulse to wrench himself from the man's grasp and flee or attack. But, an intense and insistent look in those grey eyes stopped him. A soft shushing noise pushed past those firm lips as the rough pad of that thumb moved back and forth in an apologetic caress, placating him and calming him down in a way words could not. Once more, the man moved in close. This time, though, he turned Legolas' face slightly to the side with his hand and gently rubbed his cheek against his while whispering an apology for his forward behavior in his elven ear.

Legolas' whole body shuddered as he got his wish. That stubble _was_ as scratchy as it looked but it was definitely not unpleasant. Its sandpapery quality against his skin combined with the hot breath of the man's whisperings in his ear caused heat to rush through his veins with an intensity that frightened and confused him. He wanted to leave now, but couldn't make himself do so. Why? He had always had so much more self-control than this!

Aragorn felt the shudder and pulled back slightly to look the elf in the face and gauge his reaction. Legolas' delicate brow was knitted upwards in a sign of distress while his deep blue eyes held a heady mixture of innocent confusion and raw need. The sight was enough to undo him. Aragorn quickly brought his other hand around to the elf's back between the shoulder blades and pulled him in close till he was practically in his lap. He closed his mouth firmly over his in a deep, drugging kiss.

Legolas was drowning in the heat and scent and sensation of the man. He gripped the ranger's broad shoulders for support while he desperately tried to regain his thoughts and, hopefully, some composure. A sudden hot wetness pressed in between his lips and flicked through his mouth for a second, startling him. Tongue! The man had put his tongue in his mouth! That broke the elf out of the heated trance; he wrenched himself away from the human and jumped backwards onto his feet.

"What? What are you-! I-! We-! Why did you do that?" Legolas' face flushed to a particularly bright shade of pink as he stammered. Wanting to leave this bazaar and embarrassing situation behind, the elf turned and flitted up and away through the trees without waiting for an answer.

A/n~ so…what do ya'll think? How was my first attempt at a "physical" scene? Love it or Hate it: please let me know. Any suggestions for making it better are very much welcome!


	4. Resolutions

Legolas slowed to stop his mad dash through the dark forest, his breath coming in rapid shallow pants. His fine brow furrowed in distress and his eyes shone with dazed shock. He knelt down and fisted his hands in the dirt, screwing his eyes shut in an attempt at regaining his bearings. As his breathing calmed, his mind started working furiously to sort out exactly what had happened and what he should do about it.

Well, he knew what had happened. He'd shared a kiss with a mortal man! At that thought, the elf passed his fingers over his lips. He'd kissed one of his many friends and mentors when he was still in the grip of adolescence. She'd been teaching him the lines to an epic ballad and he'd gathered up his courage to lean over and place a kiss on the full, pink lips he'd been curious about for quite some time. It had been gentle and sweet and she had smiled so warmly after she pulled back before reminding him that she was many centuries his senior and that his father would not likely be permissive of such a relationship between them. He had been a bit disappointed at the time but considered his curiosity about kisses sated.

But that man! His heavy, bristly kiss elicited strong, intoxicating sensations within the elf that threatened to overtake him and cow him to the will of those dark coarse hands. What was that feeling? That intense, fiery heat that dulled his mind to everything except that man, that moment and that need. That strange insistent need which clawed within his chest, desperate to escape and…..what? Do what? Argh! This was so befuddling! He needed to talk to someone and ask them about this. His mind halted suddenly. But who? Who could he ask? To ask meant to reveal what he'd done with the mortal. He shuddered to think what his father and brothers' reactions would be if they were to find out.

Frustrated rebellion rose within him. What does it matter if they should find out? He'd reached his majority! He could kiss whomever he felt like kissing! Could go wherever he felt like going! What business of this was theirs! ….but they loved him and no doubt would be beside themselves with worry at the possibility of him developing a penchant for mortal kisses. No, he couldn't speak of this to anyone. At least anyone of his father's realm. That was when his resolve hardened and his mind was made. He would take his leave of his father and run with the border patrol in the deep places of mirkwood around Dol Goldur to report on its doings and the plains beyond the edges of the wood where settlements of men and beornings served as a portal to news and information of the larger world. He would cure as much of his ignorance as he could and prove his quality to his beloved father and brothers.

* * *

Aragorn stared for a long moment at the space the elf had once occupied. He retracted the hand that had been reaching out towards the flustered fae in and looked down at it as it rested on his knee. Why?

A sudden surge of anger filled him. Why did these elves see fit to torment him so? They allow him a searing, passionate kiss and then flee from him! Why do they tease him with their loveliness and then deny him? Damn this Legolas! Damn that Ar-! Arwen. The thought of her deflated his anger and left him bereft with only a profound sense of loss and longing. He wasn't sure if he would be able to win her heart or prove his worth to her father. He had to try, though. Try to become stronger and wiser. Try to become the king he was meant to be. He'd tarried long enough in wild lands. He needed to get to Rohan and Gondor.

He stood and shouldered his pack before picking his way purposefully along the overgrown road. He cleared his mind and traveled for many days and nights before reaching the eastern edge of the forest. As he left its bounds, he had the strangest urge to look back. He ignored it, sensing that there was no danger following him, and kept looking forward. An unbidden image of that mysterious elf danced in the forefront of his mind and he couldn't help the desire to see and touch that iridescent beauty once more. He wondered if he'd ever chance upon him again….most likely not. And that was for the best, the man decided with a curt nod to himself.

* * *

a/n~ Alrighty then. Now, I'm pretty certain that I'm going to write a much longer sequel which picks up at the council of Elrond…or maybe when Aragorn leaves Gollum with the mirkwood elves pre-fellowship? I'm not entirely sure what their reactions to each other should be besides shock and discomfort or where the plotline is going. But, I think it will turn out well! As always, I'm totally open to your thoughts, opinions, ideas, and suggestions! Until next time! :D


	5. Hello!

Hello! To anybody who liked this story/would care to read a sequel-I've started a new story called You Again! Go ahead and read it if you'd like and tell me what you think :D


End file.
